Wings bounded in shadows
by Sputrua
Summary: For two years, Atem have been having dreams of two silver eyes that taunt and play with him. Then all that change when the silver eyes reveal to him who they belong to. Now it is a race against time to save the girl who have enter his dreams in search of a friend in her darkest hour. For now must enter the blackest pits of the shadow realm to reach her, a place where hope dies.
1. the eyes of my dreams

_**Wow! Has it really been a year since I put up dark blood on to the site! Man! I need to get busy on that story before I lose my readers!**_

_**Anyway, welcome to Wings bounded in shadows. This is a really weird dream I had a few nights ago and I thought it would be interesting to see where a written version would go. Might have a lemon in it, don't know yet but I hope you enjoy this first chapter!**_

_**NO, I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! WISH I DID BUT I OWN ONLY THE STORY AND MY CHARATER SPUTRUA!**_

Chapter 1- the eyes of my dream

_The scent of sea mist hits my nose, causing me to inhale deeply. Warm, smooth sand cradle my back gently as I start to open my eyes. A full, silver craterless moon greets me in a wreath of shining, glowing stars which twinkle down at me in greeting. I get myself prop up on my elbows and I look around the now familiar surroundings. A still, midnight black sea mirrors the sky, mimicking that there is two skies instead of one, sits to my left, while looming, proud chalk white cliffs stands firmly to my right. I get to my feet and brush the soft, silver sand off my sleeping kilt, which is the only thing I am wearing at the moment._

_A giggle sounds to my left, ringing out from its producer like a chorus of bells and waves on a calm beach. I look over to the mirror sea to see to star silver eyes, looking at me in great happiness. I smile in greeting at the eyes like I would to a old, close friend. I get another giggle out of them, which makes me smile wider. I love that little giggle, a sign that the behold of those elusive eyes are happy, which make my happy in return. Those eyes would taunt me with information of their beholder, making me insane as I sought them out to find out who own such unique and beautiful eyes._

"_Atem…" the voice of the eyes purrs out, capturing my attention from my wandering thoughts. "In time, you will know all about me and my history. But for know, how about we continue our game from where we left off?" the voice coos, surprising me yet again that the eyes knows my thoughts. I only sigh in defeat and ready myself for the game we have played for two years straight._

"_You have said I would learn about you for two years now, why do you hid yourself in a shroud of mystery when you know you basically have me around your little finger?" I ask the girl, which is all I know about the person in the sea. The bright, happy shine in those silver eyes dull to a gray and a blistering wind blows harshly across the sea, making it to ripple for the first time and me to shiver. I look around as there is changes in the surroundings. The cliffs behind me start to crake and collapse upon themselves, the sea roars to life as in turns to blood red. The stars harshly blow out from the night sky, as the moon falls to pieces, leaving behind a broken half version of itself. I stumble back at the sky turn red and the moon black. The sand turn to ash as black rose petals and soot falls down across the ruin landscape. I land on my knees as I look around at the once peaceful place, my eyes shock of the events that have just happen. My sight lands back on my eyes of my dreams, seeing them full of pain and sadness._

"_I-I am sorry that I cause this. I shouldn't have ask." I stutter out in grief. The eyes on move back and forth before a huge wave crash out of the sea, spraying me in blood red water. I close my eyes from a moment so I could wipe my face clean._

"_Atem, look upon me and see why I have hidden myself to the darkness." the girl says sadly. I slowly wipe my face clean and look up at the girl who have escape my sight for two years, and I gasp in shock and in anger. _

_The girl before me is bone skinny with a tatter dress that is barely hanging onto the thin frame. Her dull gray hair is matted and tangle, looking like a rat's nest on her narrow face. Her bone white skin shine sickly under the light of this hideous place. Her wrists and ankles are bounded to each other with thick black chains and shackles, which moans in warning when she tries to move them. But the most heartbreaking sight is her sick looking, tatter white wings that are weight down with chains and small balls. Her wings are missing so many feathers, it would be a blessing if the girl could fly with them. _

_The thought of her flying gracefully in the sky, happy and healthy fills me with determination and I rise to my feet. She backs away from me in fear but I grab her shoulder and throw my strong arms around her, feeling the weight of all those chains and balls on my chest. A gasp of surprise came from my little angle as I stroke the ruin wing with kindness, before she leans in to me. I touch one of the chains and hold it in my hand, feeling it squirm angrily at my touch._

"_My little angel, I will find you and free you from your bounds. I will make sure you will fly again with nothing but happiness in your heart instead of this pain and hurt." I whisper in her ear as I tighten the grip on the chain. She gets her arms over my head and settles them around my neck. Then she collapse on the spot, making me take up the full weight of her bounds. I struggle to stay on my feet before I just let us fall to the ground, knowing I would not be able to stay up that long. I kneel on my feet as the angel clings on to me, her feet tuck under her in weakness and in defeat. I hold on to her lower back with one hand and stroke her wing under all the chains with the other as she starts to sob in my shoulder._

"_Atem, you must go to the deepest pit of the shadow realm to find me. I am too far gone in the shadows for you to reach me. Please, don't put yourself in danger when I am finally being happy just being with someone I can talk too. I will start to worry if you come after me. Which will give that shadows all the more reason to torture me." She pleas as she pulls away from my shoulder and look at me with pain stricken eyes. I only nuzzle her forehead._

"_MY angel deserves to be free and to live in the light of the sun. To fly and be happy because she is free, not because she can finally be able to talk to someone when the shadows whim it to be." I answer her. She is taken aback be the force behind "my" before she starts to sob again._

"_Then you will need this. It will protect you from the shadows harsh treatment as well as protection of what's lurking in them. But don't be long, this relic have protected me from the worse of the shadows, but without it, I am venerable." She moans before I felt something around my neck. I look down to see a silver star with in a full moon made of moonstone hang on a thin silver chain. I look up at her again as I feel my body start to wake in the real world._

"_I will come for you and punish whoever put you in the shadows. Mark my words…" I whisper before darkness rips me away from the arms of the crying angel._

"Atem! Time to get up!" Mana squeals as she throws open the curtains to my balcony, showering me in sunlight. I groan as I roll over and put a pillow over my head, trying to block out the harsh light.

"5 more minuets!" I groan as I feel Mana start to crawl to me in the middle of my huge bed.

"Now, now, Temy. Don't start acting like Yugi now. You need to get up. Because is either you get up yourself or I will get Mahado and we will dunk you in cold bath." She warns when she reach me. I snap my open at that.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I yell out as I blast off my bed. Landing on my feet and getting a outfit out before the sheets even settle back down on the bed. I dash into my bathroom to change before Mana can keep her promise on the dip in the cold bath.

"Well I never! It takes forever for anyone else to get you up but when I mention to you a cold bath, you are up and about like you are going to war." I hear Mana burst out laugh as I feel my face go hot in embarrassment. I roll my eyes at the girl and walk over to the sink. I freeze when I see something dangling from around my neck. A silver star set in a crescent moon shape moonstone.

"My little angel…" I whisper as the dream of last night come crashing down on me. "MY ANGEL!" I roar as I throw open the door to my bedroom where a scared witless Mana stares at me in shock.

"Atemu? W-what got y-ou-u m-mad?" Mana ask nervously as I start to rummage thru my closet, throwing things out of my way as I search for what I need.

"The shadows." I growl as my hand reach the dual disk that was in the bottom of my closet. I turn around and Mana stares at the thing in my hand.

"You are not going into the shadow realm!" She yells as she rush over to me to snatch the accursed thing out of my hand. I only had to raise it over my head to stop Mana from getting to it.

"Mana, I have to. I promise a very special girl I would get her out of the shadows and I must act quickly before the shadows rip her to shreds." I say more harshly then I mean to. Mana backs away as I continue to look at her with my crimson red eyes. She sigh in defeat and throws her hands in the air.

"Fine, go. but I will be coming with you." She snorts at me angrily. before I could get my say in, another voice cuts in.

"As will I, my pharaoh." I turn around to see Mahado staring at me evenly from my doorway, his hair rumpled from sleep. I fell my jaw drop. I never seen Mahado like this before. I roll my eyes and turn my back to them as I make my way to the bathroom.

"Fine, you may come. but we are traveling to the deepest part of the shadows." I warn them before I disappear onto my bathroom. I came back out with simple traveling kilt on with a deep blue cape. On my feet are worn shoes that are about to fall apart, perfect for traveling in the shadows.I also have a leather bag that I have fill with a loose tunic with holes I slotted in the back for my angel's wings so she can move them with freedom. A black cape with a fur lining to keep her warm as we escort her out of the shadows, and a pair of smaller shoes for her feet. Mana and Mahado are in their shadow forms, ready to travel into the shadow realm. One last thing to do. I go over to the doorway and open my door to the hall. A servant comes over with her arms full of flowers.

"Yes, my pharaoh?" She ask as she shift the fresh flowers in her arms. I give her a gentle smile.

"Can you gather a few of the servants and ready the Moonbeam Suite? I have a very special guest coming here soon and she needs a room and all the tender care she can get. Please use the silk sheets on the bed with light blankets." I say to her. Her eyes light up when I mention that the guest is a she.

"Right away, my pharaoh!" She nearly scream in delight and hurries off to spread the news. I only chuckle at her antics before I close the door. I turn to a confuse Mahado and Mana.

"I will explain on the way, right now, we have someone to save."

**_Wow, I wrote this in two hours. Now that is a record for me. Well, i hope you enjoy the first chapter and please review!_**


	2. the shifting shadows

_**Not saying much right now. So on with the story!**_

Chapter 2- the shifting shadows

The shadows swirl around us as we travel thru them. The necklace gives off a warm silver light that protects me from the worse of the hunger of the shadows. I set the walk to brisk pace with Mahado and Mana behind me, lighting the way with light balls on the tip of their staffs. We have not been attack … yet… but this is a good start on this dangerous quest.

"Atem, do you even know where you are going? I can see three freaking feet in front of me!" Mana exclaims as she flies over my shoulder. I give her a blank glance before I turn to the front again. I know where we are going, the necklace tugs hard in a direction, the direction to it's mistress.

"I do, Mana. Now be quiet, we don't want to attract attention to ourselves." I growl lowly as the necklace tugs to the right. I turn to it before I realize that was a mistake. The ground slips from under my feet and I let out a yelp before I turn and dig my fingers in to the edge of a deep raven. I dangle there for a few seconds before Mahado quickly grabs my wrist and help pull me up to safety. I let out a sigh of quick relief as I feel my body get pull over the edge.

"I rest my case, Atem." Mana pout as she helps me up to my feet. I could only nod as I look over the edge of black ground before the wall of the raven disappears into darkness. I look for any way down because the necklace is tugging hard down that way.

"How are we suppose to get down there?" I ask to the empty space. Mana roars her anger out.

"You want us to go down into a crack in the shadows? Are you crazy! We don't know what is down there! What is so special about this "girl" that have made you drop everything and come after here in the shadows!?" I feel my cheeks burn in rage and I swiftly turn to face the dark magician girl to my left.

"You fucking want to know?" I growl evenly, my patience running dangerously thin. Mahado catches the word that I have said and back away from me, knowing that I don't cuss unless I'm about to lose my temper.

"Yes, I do! I Haven't known any girl that you were interested in until now and we are in the middle of the freaking shadow realm!" Mana screams. My eyes narrowing is her only warning.

"SHE IS A ANGEL THAT IS TRAP IN THE FREAKING SHADOWS! SHE HAVE BEEN IN MY DREAMS FOR TWO WHOLE YEARS AND LAST NIGHT SHE FINALLY SHOW HERSELF TO ME. SHE IS FADING AWAY! I PROMISE HER I WOULD COME AND GET HER OUT OF THE SHADOWS!" I roar at the dense girl, startling her. I take I good breath before I growl very dangerously at her. "This necklace around my neck was her only protection she had from the shadows. Without its protective light, the shadows will devour her in a heartbeat. She trust me with her life and I must make sure she can come back to the real world with us. She is very weak as it is and she will not last long with her necklace. Now do you understand my reasons!" Mana just nod her head at me before I let my stale breath out so I could take a fresh one. Then a growl is heard in the darkness. Lights go out as I see a movement in the corner of my eye. I look to my right but see darkness. I let out a rumbling growl myself as I feel my eye's pupils change shape, becoming slitted and opening up to let in more light. A fuzzy outline of a familiar dragon comes into focus. It takes me a few minutes to realize who the dragon is.

"Atem." a female voice calls out, getting a nod out of me.

"Kisara." I say to the blue eyes white dragon. Lights come back on, blinding me for a few quick seconds until my eyes goes back to normal.

"I couldn't help but over hear you are traveling deeper into the shadows to find angel." she says as she sway her tail behind her.

"I am. You know anything about one such angel?" I ask her. I get a toothy grin from her.

"I do know of a myth of how a beautiful angel was sent here. It was rumor many years ago, when the moon was still young, that a streak of light have hit the Earth. Gods and humans alike have seen it fall from the heavens and went to investigate. When they have arrive to the crater, they found a injured angel in the hole, her wings badly broken and her body a mess. Ra had taken pity on the poor thing and taken her in. He nurse her back to health, but it was a slow recover since he had to set in her wings so they could heal right and a nasty illness have stricken her body early in her recover. But on the night of the full moon, she have broken her cases off her wings and have flown into the sky, free as a bird. She was so happy for the kindness of the gods that she decide to stay with them and give Egypt her eternal blessing. Until a greedy god, Set, have challenge her to a shadow game, where she lost and the shadows have taken her. She have been here since. Sometimes, you can hear her screams for help from deep within this cavern." Kisara explains. I feel my face pale.

"Did she ever give out her name?" I ask. Kisara only shakes her head sadly.

"No, her name was lost to the sands of time. Maybe some of the older gods might know of her. But nothing else," she states. But her bright blue eyes gleam with a purpose. "I want to come with you. Since I am a light monster, and I have wings, I can help you with the more deeper shadows. If this angel is the one from the fable, I want to help her be free from the nightmare of a place." I smile and node.

"Be my guest." I only have to say before I find myself on her back with Mana in front of me and Mahado behind me. Mana hanging on to a piece of armor while Mahado have a death grip on my stomach.

"Hang on everyone!" she yells before she dives off the edge and we vanish into the deep cavern.

"Never again!" Mahado manage say before he throws up his breakfast. The rest of us couldn't stop laughing at the poor man, who scream like a little girl as Kisara have dive of the cliff. When we can get a hold of ourselves, and Mahado of his stomach, we move on deeper into the shadows. I can feel the shadow's hunger is worse here then farther up. But I am glad for the light that Kisara is throwing off, giving the necklace around my neck a break. The necklace tugs more harshly at my neck, practically jumping off my chest to show us the way. I can feel a weak energy source nearby that is the same energy as the necklace.

"We are close. I can sense her." I say as I feel the ground start to tilt downward. We continue to head in the direction of the necklace until we turn a corner and find who we are looking for. The angel from my dreams is kneeling in front of us. Her wrists bounded to the floor in front of her with the heavy black chains and her ankles tie down behind her. Her ruin wings are spread across the floor as much as the chains would let her, trying to relieve them from the weights of her bounds. A black collar with two chains on either side to keep her head up, which is leaning to the side in a uneasy sleep. A thin silver light covers her body, trying desperately to protect the weaken soul from the shadow's hunger. I slowly approach her, wishing and hoping I didn't come too late. As I kneel beside her, she open her eyes and weakly pick up her head to face me.

"You've came." she whisper as I touch the chains, willing my shadow magic to break the chains. It takes a few tries but I get her wrists free, I then free her ankles and head before I slowly start to free the wings. Mana, Mahado, and Kisara pitch in as I cradle the angel in my arms, letting her fall back to sleep on my chest. I can feel she is more at peace now that I am here. I carefully put the necklace back around her neck as the last of the light start to fade. Making sure she is protected before I do anything else. When that last of the balls and chains falls away, her wings move upwards, stretching to their fullest extent. The girl in my arms moan in pain before her wings settle themselves onto her back, giving her a tatter feathery cape. I open my back and pull out the cape I have brought with me for her, carefully warping it around her like a blanket before I gather her in my arms and pick her up bridal style.

"I feel that there is a exit this way, Atem." Kisara says as she tips her head straight up. I glance at Mahado as a hint of green enters his face.

"Yeah! Another dragon ride!" Mana squeals out as she climbs onto Kisara's back. I carefully climb aboard as I sit the angel between me and Mana, who looks at her in awe. Mahado climbs on last as that death grip returns on my stomach.

"Kisara, go easy this time, we have a weak rider this time." I ask kindly as I shift the angel to a more secure position.

"I was planning on it, Atem." she says before she takes off and start to climb in a circle into the air. We stay like this for a while in darkness, Kisara beating her wings in a soothing rhythm, and the gentle rush of the wind that is placing our faces is very alluring to put me to sleep. But I knew I had to stay awake fore the creature between my arms. To make sure she gets to the outside world safely and in one piece. Finally, we break thru the shadows and into late afternoon sunlight.

The angel stirs as sunlight hit her skin for the first time in a long time, but the exhaustion of the shadows and using her powers have left very tired and the lure of sleep claims her again, she settles back down on my chest with a sigh, her breath fluttering across my bear shoulder. I look down at her and carefully place some straying hair behind her ear. I smile down at the peaceful look on her face.

"Ok, Atem. Your place is just below us, you want me to land in the main courtyard?" Kisara ask, disrupting me from my thoughts.

"Yes, that would be fine, Kisara. Thank you. Thank you for everything you have done for me… and for her." I say as I node to the sleeping angel. I catch a gleam of pride cross her eyes as we start to tilt downward. It didn't take long for us to land in the courtyard. A small crowd of servants waiting nearby. Mana and Mahado gets off first before I hand the angel down to them before I slid off as well. Kisara say her goodbye and then take off, roaring with delight at the setting sun before she dive back into the shadows. I sigh in happiness before I take the angel back into my arms. The female servant from this morning comes up to with a wide smile on her face.

"The Moonbeam suite is ready, my pharaoh. Would you like us to bring something for you and your guest to eat to the room?" she ask. I node my head absentmindedly and start of in the direction of the room. I hear Mana and Mahado walk behind me as I make my way to the room. Mana opens the door for me when we arrive at it and I sweep inside. The room is nothing but silver. Silver walls, silver ceiling, silver floor. A 4 post bed with a silver veil I angled in a corner as a simple white dresser sits neatly in a corner. A white writing desk sites in another as a door to a private bathroom sits in the middle of the two. A balcony looking to the east is just off to the right of the bed, giving a beautiful view of the sunrises to the sleeper of the room. A black curtain sits to the side, ready to be close when night fell. I pull back the veil and pull back the covers before I sit my prize down gently on the bed. She wake up at the soft texture against her skin.

"Wha-?" she tries to speak as she weakly gets into a sitting position. She looks around the room like she was in a dream, not believing she is out of the shadows.

"Little one." I say, getting her attention. Her eyes go wide in shock. I sit down on the bed beside her. Those silver eyes that have interest me for so long now look at me with a small hope. She reach with her hand and place it on my cheek, pulling it out gentle to see if I am real.

"I-I…how…please tell me this is not a dream." she says as other hand explores my chest. I stifle back a groan as I feel my skin tingle from her touch.

"This not a dream, little one. I came for you and now you sit in my palace, free from the shadows at last." I say. Her eyes light up and she hug me real quick. I carefully wrap my arms from under her wings before we pull away.

"Thank you!" she cries out as tears of happiness came out of her eyes.

"Your most welcome, little one."

"It's Sputrua." I look at her in confusion. "the name is Sputrua. You wanted to know my name for so long now. So now you know." she says before she collapse on to the pillows, her face pale.

"You ok?" I ask her as I get up. She node her head.

"Yes, just weak. I need sleep so much." she says as she snuggles down into the pillow. I pull the covers over her and she grab my wrist. "Sleep with me, just for tonight. I an tired of sleeping alone." she ask. I look out to the balcony to see a half full moon in the sky, wash Sputrua in a soothing light. I also notice my two friends have disappeared, leave us two alone. "Please?" she beg. I give a tired smile and node my head to her, which she smiles in return. I strip off my cape and shoes before I slip under the covers with her, thou I stay on top of the sheets. She pouts at this and I find myself under all the covers with her. I look at her in surprise.

"Not telling you a thing." she says. I only roll my eye before she cuddles closer to me, flipping me onto my back as she claims my chest as her pillow. "So warm." she comments before her breath evens out and I feel her body relax. I look down at her in awe and in disbelieve. I actually in two days, have the angel in my arms. I shake my head and close my eyes, let sleep to claim my tired soul and mind.

A clattering tray wakes me up from a deep sleep, making me to lift my head up groggily from my warm pillow. A servant drops off a tray as a table across the room. Then a warm breath flutter across my bare chest, reminding me I am not alone in my bed. I look down at the sleeping angel that has my chest as her pillow. There is a small, sweet smile on her dreaming face. I smile down at her as I hear the door open then shut, signaling that the servant have left.

It has been two long months since Sputrua was rescued from the shadows. She have eaten like there is no tomorrow, gaining her lost weight and now weigh a healthy 145 pounds. It took me a while to coax her out of her shell, but I found a bright, smart person under her protective shell. But her wings are still recovering, many feathers are still missing and great holes still remain. But I have seen new feathers starting to coming in, which I am happy to see.

Now that she is clean up, her silver hair waves graceful down her back to sway gently at her waist. Her skin have gotten color back and is now a peachy color. Her high cheek bones and narrow eyes create a beauty that most girls would kill to have. Her pale pink lips seem soft and sweet.

A dingy white wing moves and covers me and Sputrua up from view. I smile at the antic and start to stroke it, but when my fingers go under the rough feathers into the warm, dry skin underneath; a giggle escapes from the little angel. I smile wider.

"_She is ticklish on her wings."_ I think to myself as I do it again, getting another sweet giggle from her.

"Stop!" Sputrua squeals out as she snap her wing shut and look at my with bright, star silver eyes. I grin down at her.

"Why should I?" I ask her. She only giggles uncontrollable at me. "What?" I ask her.

"You might want to look in a mirror." she states. I narrow my eyes at her.

"Why? Did you do something to me while I was a sleep?" I ask the smirking angel. She only gets up. I get to my feet and go into the bathroom. I look at my reflection and I feel my mouth drop.

My hair is now a mess with a whole new color pallet. I have pink streaks going up my mane with a bright purple middle and yellow tips. My bangs are blue and the ones closest to the middle of my forehead is tied in a bow. I stare at the man in the mirror before I stride out of the bathroom to face a now barely controlling herself Sputrua on the bed.

"How in the world did you get my hair like this? And how did you not wake me in the process?" I ask her in stun shock. The angel only burst out laughing. Merry laughter fills my room as Sputrua sprawls out across my giant bed, the tips of her wings touching the sides of the bed. When she calm down, she was panting for air and had silvery tears going down her cheeks.

"I just know how the create impossible colors from the weirdest of colors pallets. I can make pink go to blue and black to white with only the colors of bright green, lavender red, and the deepest shade of orange. And you were very easy to put back to sleep, thou you almost caught me when I was tying you bangs." she pants. I roll my eyes before I jump onto the bed to get my revenge. I pin Sputrua to the bed with my knees as I quickly start to tickle her wings. Sweet laughter echoes thru the room again as the angel below me squirm and try to get away. She finally relent and begin the beg for me to stop, which I did after I little while. When she try to attack my ticklish spots, I quickly grab her wrists in one hand and put them over top of her head as I move my knees to hers to pin her legs down and my other hand on her waist to keep it down. Her wings are pin under her against the bed, useless to help her.

"If you dare try this little stunt again, I won't be so lenient on your punishment." I whisper in her ear. A shiver travels thru her body. I pull away to look at her face.

"As you say, my pharaoh. Your wish is my command." she says in submission. "But…" she starts to say. A playful gleam is in her eye as the submissive smile turns into a taunting smirk. She arch her back up high off the bed regardless that I am on her and got her wings out from under her. Then, with a flash of feathers and a moment of confusing weightlessness, I find myself _under _Sputrua, her face twisted in a predatory smile and her wings blocking any exit beside me as she pins my wrist above my head this time. "I will do as I wish too. No god could control me, so not even a mortal will too." she growls, sending a fiery shiver down my back, before I find myself starring at the ceiling of my bed. I quickly sit up to see Sputrua heading over to the food tray, picking up a apple and taking a bite out of it. The Sputrua I have seen a moment ago is gone, leaving the sweet and light-hearted one behind.

"_Where did that Sputrua come from?" _I ask myself. Sputrua is usually sweet and very nice. Who loves to read and draw. She would spend many a hour at the temples, speaking to the people who dwell there and helping out, and in the palace library, her nose bury in a scroll. I could also find her swimming in the Nile, acting more like a fish the a angel with the speed and grace she swims with. The animals love her, birds would drop flowers be where she sits in the sunlight and sing to her beautiful songs that I have never heard of before. Cats and dogs would come running to her, asking to play and be love.

The horses would whinny in greeting to her and even the most skittish of foals would come up to her and let her scratch behind their ears. The kids in the city adore her, she would play games with them like tags and hide and seek. That's how I found out she is a master at hiding, even surprising me in where she would hid and no could find her until she reveals herself.

The people at first didn't take to her when she was strong enough to come with me to visit the market to get her some fabrics to make her some nice dresses. But as she start to come out more and more, dancing with the public band with the children or striking up a conversation with a traveling nomad, the people got use to her presences and accept her. She can get a smile out of the most crankiest of people and calm down a crying child with a look of her loving eyes or a single touch of her gentle hands.

I also learn things of her thru little riddles she would leave me with before she went on with her day. Giving me the whole day to unravel them when I had a moment to think about them. And when she comes back at night to rest with me, which she started when she started to sneak into my room in the middle of the night, I would tell her the answers I came up with. The ones I get right, I get rewarded with a bright smile and a node, the ones I get wrong she would shake her head cutely before giving me a hint the next day to help me out as well as new riddles.

I love the fact that she makes me work in getting to know her; it entertains me in a boring meeting and will make me gibby when it is time for me to retire for the night to see if I have solve them correctly. It also gives me an excuse when Mana would ask me why I have a giant, goofy grin on my face during the breaks between meetings.

It was recently that I found out she love to play games, mentally and physically. I've heard from Mana and Mahado the she defeat both of them in spell duals many times now, which surprise me since they are the best court magicians I have. Seth is still scratching his head on how she out witted him in senet when it was the first time the girl have play the game. Isis is still confuse on a riddle the Sputrua have given her, with the reward being the protection amulet that she haves. She have defeated three training guards at the same time in wrestling, shame the best archer in town with her skills, and have the longest record for the spear throwing; a nice 54 feet. But the best thing is that I'm the only one that can outwit her in any game. Either in a mental battle of the wills, or a nice game of wrestling.

I know her strengths are agility, stamina, the impossible knack to figure out the persons next move, and to think quick on her feet. But I know I can beat her in strength, ruthlessness, and to surprise and confuse her on what I am doing. I always have two plans going at the same time, one obvious to throw her off track, and another hidden, so I can surprise her with a move she didn't see coming.

"Atem!" the girl of my thoughts sing, startling me back to reality. "Aren't you going to eat something? You have a meeting with the king of Greece in a bit and you haven't move out of bed." she states as she place the apple core down on the tray and pluck a fat grape from the steam and toss my way. I tilt my head back and catch the fruit in my mouth., before I get up ad walk over to the girl. I take a orange and start to peel it.

"Speaking of that, you need the change my hair back to normal. I can't look like this while I am talking to Sager." I say as I break open the peeled orange open and stick a slice into my mouth, the juice reminding me of a drink I use to like when I was in the living world with Yugi and the gang. Sputrua pouts out me in the corner of my eye.

"But you look so much more cuter with it like that!" she huffs. I freeze in mid way of eating a second slice and look at the girl beside me, who slaps her hand over her mouth as a strong, bright red blush blooms on her cheeks. She never said anything like that before.

"Y-you think I am cute?" I ask the stun girl, just as stun as her. She could only node.

"You've always have strike me as very handsome." she states as the blush grows. I have always saw Sputrua as very beautiful, very unique in her looks and personality. I place the orange down and turn to face the angel. I cup her cheek in my hand and stroke the blush with my thumb. A stifle moan escapes her from my action. I then lean forward and kiss her lightly on the lips, my other hand going down to hold her back, below her wings. I feel her tense before she relax and I feel a pair of hands wrap themselves around my neck. My hand on her cheek goes down to join its partner on her back. I can taste the sweet apple on her lips as well as something else. Something clean and very sweet. We break apart for air and we look deep into each other eyes.

"Why do you taste like a fat, sweet strawberry with a hint of cinnamon in the mix?" she whispers. I chuckle at the question.

"I don't know, why do you taste like…" I pause to find the right word. She taste like… sweet, fresh snow. " snow?" I finish the question. She only shrug her shoulder, making her wings to bounce up little. She smiles before she claims my lips again, this time, going a little deeper. She opens her lips slightly and tease my lips with her tongue. I get confuse at the move. This is the first time I am really kissing someone. I haven't let anyone but Sputrua get this close to me. Not even Mana dares try to kiss me like this. I let her give a quick peck on the cheek once in a while but not like what Sputrua is doing now. We pull away as I furrow my eyebrows at the smirking angel.

"A virgin pharaoh? Now that is a surprise." she says, making me blush. She only giggles before she lay siege to my lips again, this time, gently nipping on my bottom lip. I couldn't help the gasp of surprise that escapes my lips, opening my mouth in the kiss and Sputrua sneakily stick her tongue in my mouth, exploring it with great happiness. She surprise me again at the move but I let her take the lead, apparently, she is experience in things like this. A door opening shatter the moment, we pull away to face a stun Mana, her jaw wide open.

"Uh…" is all that comes from her. I feel my whole face go red and I slip out of Sputrua's arms.

'What is it, Mana?" I ask the girl, not knowing if I should be happy for the interrupting and curse it for being of ill timing.

"The king of Greece and his daughter are here. They await for you in the throne room. And I must say, I don't know if I should be stun by the fact you were kissing Sputrua, or your new hairdo." she states. I eep as I suddenly remember my hair. A pair of wings clamp down on my arms, pinning them to my sides as a pair of frantic hands comb thru my thick mane, taking out complex knots and tangles.

"You should really get your hair cut. It took me two hours to get your hair like this." Sputrua states as one finale knot was undone. I feel my bangs drop from their bonds and fall to cover my eyes. Sputrua lets me go before I scramble to get a decent kilt and cape on in the bathroom. I grab my crown and put it on before I put a thick layer of kohl around my eyes. I also check to see that my hair is really back to normal, which is and I head out the door, grabbing my forgotten orange from the tray and stuff it down my throat as I briskly walk towards the throne room. I slow down as I reach the door and take a deep breath to calm my wild nerves. I always hate dealing with Sager and his obnoxious daughter, Silva. They have try everything to get me to propose the Silva, so the can have a claim on the Egyptian throne.

"Over my dead body." I growl before I let my face go neutral and I stride into the room with grace and power, letting my hips to sway a little to show I am in no mood for games. I take a seat at the single throne on a ledge of steps and look down at the people below me. Sager is dress in a pure white toga with a slash of deep purple across his thick chest. His green eyes shine with a greedy gleam as he takes me in. His golden hair is matted and in dread locks, coming down to his shoulders. His square face is twisted into a all-knowing-smirk, like he thinks he will finally win this round of the battle of the wills. His tall, thick frame and scare any person into submission. But he has no power over me, even if he is a full 7 inches taller then me.

Silva, on the other hand, is thin and very sick looking to me. Her green leaf eyes sparkle with a malice that have always urks me to no ends. Her golden brown hair shine like dull gold under the egyptian sun, not going to well with her bone white pale skin. She is shorter then my 5'8" height, and is very arrogant when she talks to anyone. Her voice sounds like broken glass to me and my people hate it when she comes to visits. She has on a purple dress with a deep blue front and a large ruby necklace on her thin neck. Her smile drips with poison and lust.

"Hello, Sager, king of Greece. Hello Silva, princess and heir to the Greek throne." I say politely, trying not to let pure icy hatred seep into my voice. I only get a wicked grin from the king.

"Hello yourself, Pharaoh Atemu." the king sneers my name. It take every ounce of my will power not to strangle the evil man to no end.

"Hello, love." Silva says nicely, thou she knows that I don't love her. I take a breath to keep my temper in check. I stand from my seat but made no move to join the two snakes at the bottom of the stairs.

"What brings you two here?" I ask with restrain. Sager only laughs with great pride.

"Nothing of major important. We only come with a trade offering." Sager answers. I raise a eyebrow at him.

"Oh, that is all? What is your offer?" I ask him. _"So you two thieving snakes can get out of my home and leave me in peace." _I growl mentally.

"In exchange for you to marry my daughter, I will give you some_one _that you should know very well. BRING IN THE PRISONER!" Sager roars. I watch in great confusion as the large doors that leads out of my throne room open and see two Greek guards haul in a small person behind them with a yank of a chain, a bag covers the boy's face. The body is blood and thin, the ribs showing on the his lower chest and the hips is very bony. A tatter remains of a pair of pants is all he has on. The guards kick him to the ground beside Sager, who look up at me with victory in his eyes. He then rips the bag off the boy's head and I feel my eyes go wide as a pair of pain, desperate lavender eyes look up at me from the floor.

'Yugi!" I cry out as I rush down the stairs to his aid, but the two guards keep me at bay just before I reach him, just out of his reach.

"Atem!" he moans as he tries to reach out for me, but Silva hits him hard in the face, making him whimper in pain.

"Hands of my Atem, you dirty rat!" she spat him. My sight goes blood red as I feel my last shred of control is broken beyond repair.

"You are the filthy rat, Silva!" I growl at the hideous girl. "YOU WILL NEVER BE MARRY TO ME! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A PIECE OF SHIT IN THE MIDDLE OF RA'S PERSONAL HELL AND YOU WILL BE NOTHING BUT THAT TO ME! YOU ARE A UGLY, ARROGANT, ROTTEN WHORE WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT PAIN AND SUFFERING IS AND YOU WILL NEVER FIND A HUSBAND IN MY CONTRY FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE.!" I roar at the top of my lungs, my shadow powers swirling around me like a black tornado. Silva look at me in shock before she burst into tears. I might of have taken pity on her if I didn't know her and so fucking mad that I want to send her to the shadow realm.

"Daddy, did you hear what that bastard call me?" she sobs. Oblivious that she is very close to being devour by the shadows.

"Atem, that is no way to treat your bride. You will not be getting you little whore back anytime soon." He states before a dash of white swoops Yugi up from the guards. We all look up to see a surprise Yugi curled up on Sputrua's chest, the angel flapping her wing furiously to keep the pair in the air.

"Now I can see why Atem distaste you so much. You are nothing but a greedy, dick sucking whore!" she screams out as she lands on a ledge on the wall, well out of reach of anyone. I couldn't help but smile at the angel as Yugi quickly grab her neck for support.

"A-A angel!?" Silva screams out as I look back at the duo.

"Yes, she have been my companion for the last few months. And that is all you need to know." I say smartly at her as I slowly make my way to the throne and sitting down in it. I glance at my guards to see they are smiling to each other, mimicking the desire that I want done.

"Now that we are done, you are dismiss from my presences and home. Guards, would you the honor of escorting them out? And make sure nothing happens to them?" I ask them with a wink. The smiles they were carrying widen and they move from their post. They each grab Sager and Silva and I watch in sick amusement as they are literately kick out of my throne room with their guards. When I am sure they are not coming back. I quickly left my throne and head over to Sputrua and Yugi, all the anger gone and is replace with fear and worry. Sputrua gently drops off the ledge and glide down to the ground with a sobbing Yugi in her arms.

"Yugi." I call out to the young teen, trying to get him to look at me. He clings onto Sputrua like a kid would to his mother. She kneel to the ground and try to comfort the boy. I kneel down with her and manage to get his hand into mine, letting him strangle it as he cries.

"Is Yugi your name, young one?" Sputrua whispers out. I pick up a tingle of magic in her voice, giving it a motherly vibe. I could feel the magic is very soothing and calming, like a song a mother would sing to her kids at night. Yugi perks up his head and open his eyes, giving her a heart breaking look.

'Yes, it is." he answer her, his voice weak and broken.

"Yugi." I say again. Finally getting the teen to look at me. He then burst from Sputrua's arms and into my chest, him sobbing on my shoulder. I wrap my arms around him, making sure that he is right in front of me and not a cruel trick by Sager and Silva.

"Atem…" I hear him sob. I feel my heart tear in two now that I have the closest people I have in my sight. Yugi, my little hikari and secret crush ever since we finally started to work together when I was in the puzzle. I then look to Sputrua. The girl the I have fallen for since I had that first dream when I returned to the after life and that I just kiss this morning. Sputrua notice my stare and give me a sad smile.

"_Yugi loves you with all his heart and soul, Atem. I don't want to interfere with a relationship that have last longer then ours." _I feel her mind brush up to mine as she give me the thought, surprising me. I feel my face harden as I made my choice.

"_You will not interfere with anything if I have both of you as my lovers. Yugi is still as much as a virgin as I am and I don't think I can stand to see you heart broken when I am with Yugi. That is final, Sputrua and don't you forget it." _I growl mentally at the angel before I return my attention to Yugi.

"Yugi, can you look up at me?" I ask him. He remove his teary eye head from my head to face me. I gently reach down to him and draw him in a heated kiss, letting my pent up emotions from my heart free and open the link between us when it blaze back to life. The emotions quick reach Yugi as he gasp in the kiss. I also let the memories of the last two months slide out of my mind and into his, telling him that I also love Sputrua. But he and her are equal in my mind and will never love one more then the other. He breaks up the kiss and look up at Sputrua, who looks at him cutely.

"How in the world are we going to share Atem in bed when your wings can take up half the space?" he ask the girl innocently. Her mouth drops to the floor and me and him burst out laughing before he starts to cough. I gather the teen in my arms and get to my feet.

"HEY!" he squeals as I kick open the door behind my throne. Sputrua follows and shut the door before she gets into step with me as we head to my room.

"And to answer you question, Yugi, we might have to get Atem a bigger bed." she states before I stop in my tracks and glare at her.

"My bed is big enough, mind you." I growl at her. Yugi yanks on my bangs like a two year old. "Ow! What was that for?" I ask the teen in my arms. He smiles at me.

"Nothing." he answers. I roll my eyes in annoyance. These two are going to be a hand full.

_**Wow, 11 pages in this chapter. My longest yet! Thank you, musing AIR, for being my first reader. Any one else that reads this. Please review! I want to know how I am doing, any tips and ideas are welcomed! But no flames please! And before you ask about the name, this is my favorite character from all I have created and I base her off of me in some ways. Until next time, my readers!**_


End file.
